Drabblet Note
by DWPrincess29
Summary: ReaderxVarious DN Characters. Updated 5/21/11 After over a year of not posting. Still considered discontinued for now.
1. L's Ulterior Motive

**Name:** Ulterior Motive

**Word Count: **198

**Characters: **Reader x L

**Author's Notes: **I don't know why, but I suddenly just got the idea to do this…It amused me…And as to how he got in your apartment….he has his ways…

* * *

The sound of a wrench turning startled you from your slumber. You sat up on your bed and looked around your bedroom frantically, your heart beating wildly in your chest.

Had someone just broken into your apartment?! There certainly were a lot of burglaries going on in your neighborhood recently. The only light that penetrated the shadows was the faint amount of moonlight that was coming in through your window.

"W-who's there?" You called out.

"Just w-what do you want, you pervert?!"

"I'm a pervert?" The figure spoke and you instantly recognized the voice.

"L! What are you doing here?"

For the first time since you had known him, you actually heard L stammer.

"I'm…uh…Installing cameras," he mumbled.

"Cameras? For what?" You asked. There was a pause.

"For your protection, of course! From the recent burglaries. Yes. I'm afraid that your apartment could be at risk. There is a forty-seven percent chance that your-"

"L," you sighed as you gave him "the look."

He shuffled his feet and looked at the floor. You knew he was lying, but you decided to play along.

"If you're that worried about me, why don't you just stay here with me tonight?"


	2. Light is Man Pretty

**Name: **Light is Man Pretty

**Word Count: **143

**Characters: **Reader x Light

**Author's Notes: **I do NOT hate Light…I actually like him quite a bit, but I do enjoy picking on him ^_^

* * *

He had been standing in front of the bathroom mirror for almost thirty minutes now. He was always the one that made you two late for _everything_.

"Light-kun~~" You called while tapping lightly on the locked bathroom door. There was no response at first, but he soon swung the door open, a proud expression displayed on his face.

"Light-kun! You look great!" You exclaimed as you slid over and hugged him around the waist.

"Whew, It sure takes time to look this good," he said looking down at you.

"You're not wearing that are you?" He asked with slight horror in his voice.

You narrowed your eyes at him and with one swift movement of your hand, reached up and ruffled his hair.

"That took me half an hour to fix!"

You smiled before turning around to walk out the door.

"I know."


	3. Mello Catches the Culprit

**Name:** Mello Catches the Culprit

**Word Count: **175

**Characters: **Reader x Mello

**Author's Notes: **Sharing is caring =)

* * *

It was sitting there on the kitchen table. It seemed to be calling out to you…

"Take me…Eat me…" The inanimate object seemed to say.

Truth was you were hungry enough, even if that meant only touching it could end up costing you your life. Your stomach rumbled and you decided that you would take your chances.

After a quick scan of the room, you slowly began reaching for the chocolate bar…It was just inches away from your fingertips when a voice whispered in your ear.

"Just what do you think you are doing?"

Your body froze. Mello was leaning in close to you with his head barely hovering over your shoulder, and his hair was tickling your cheek.

"Um…Nothing.." You replied trying to inconspicuously move your outstretched fingers away from the delectable treat.

Mello laughed evilly, lunged over you, and swiped up the candy before resting back at how he was standing before. You huffed.

"Silly," he said, kissing you on the cheek. "If you wanted some all you had to do was ask."


	4. Matt's Habits

**Name:** Matt's Habits

**Word Count: **249

**Characters: **Reader x Matt

**Author's Notes: **Personally I LOVE Matt's goggles and his "gamer" personality…This is my longest one yet…Also, some of the characters may seem OCC at times. But hey, it's my fic, and I can have it however I want it. So…don't like? Don't read. If you enjoy please let me know. Reviews are my inspiration.

* * *

The redhead sat beside you on the couch, a cigarette hanging loosely from his lips. His fingers wildly pressed the buttons on the portable game system he held in his hands.

You watched Matt thoughtfully, wondering how you ended up with a guy like this.

All he seemed to do was chain smoke and play video games. It drove you crazy how he always wore those goggles _everywhere _you guys went. He drove like a maniac. And on top of everything else he always seemed to be getting into trouble with that chocolate-crazed guy, Mello.

Yes, sometimes you wondered just what it was you saw in him…

Meanwhile Matt felt your gaze burning into the side of his face. He turned and looked at you with a raised eyebrow. His fingers moved accurately over the buttons on the game, temporarily pausing it.

"Something bugging you?" He asked coolly.

You snapped out of your semi-trance.

"Oh…no. It's nothing," you mumbled.

He reached up and quickly brushed a strand of your hair away from your face.

"Hey," he started. "If something's wrong, you can tell me about it."

You remained silent, still watching his face. Was he aware of the thoughts you had? Did he know that you second-guessed yourself about the relationship you two shared?

Then he smiled at you, and with that one simple smile all doubt you about him instantly faded away. Yes, it was his smiles, his concern, his…habits that actually made you love him even more.


	5. Near's Confession

**Name: **Near's Confession

**Word Count: **247

**Characters:** Reader x Near

**Author's Notes: **Personally I'm not a fan of Near (not that I don't like him), but I decided to write one involving Near to appease his fans. I hope you like it. If you do please leave me a review. ^_^

* * *

Roger opened the front door of Whammy's House and motioned for you to follow him inside. You obliged and soon you were standing in the main entryway of the orphanage.

You followed Roger down a long hallway, before reaching a large metal door. He typed in some numbers onto a keypad and the door in front of you began opening slowly.

Among a building made of dice, several robot figurines, and a various collection of other toys, sat Near.

"Hm…Welcome," he said looking at you.

"Hi Near." You paused still unsure of why you were here.

"Please have a seat," he said. You hesitated before taking a seat on the floor across from him. You opened your mouth to say something, but he spoke first.

"You're probably wondering why I asked you to come here today so I won't keep you in suspense." Near passed you one of the robot toys. You took it and fiddled with it absentmindedly.

"I wanted to tell you something," he continued.

The younger boy looked almost embarrassed, and you couldn't help but think that he was adorable.

"I like you," he stated.

You giggled and blushed despite yourself. Sure he was a little too young for you, but it was flattering. And of course the two of you could remain friends.

You reached up and patted his hair gently.

"Thank you, Near. You're not so bad yourself."

After all, you could always wait on him for a couple of more years.


	6. Matsuda's Excitement

**Name:** Matsuda's Excitement

**Word Count: **330

**Characters: **Reader x Matsuda

**Author's Notes: **These just seem to be getting longer and longer. I can't help myself though. I am really enjoying writing these. As for using Matsuda: I got this idea back when I first started writing these, and I knew that I wanted to make him all crazy and obsessive over something, and it wasn't hard to come up with that something.

* * *

You pulled your car into the apartment complex a little faster than necessary. Your hands were shaking from the excitement of everything. The small piece of paper sat on the seat beside you and you picked it up and looked at it for what seemed to be the millionth time.

It was still unbelievable. You had actually met and spoken with THE Misa Amane! Her signature was neatly scrawled on the back of the receipt you had been able to find when you had spotted her earlier at the nearby bakery. Even if she wasn't your favorite person, she was still a celebrity.

You could at least make a good profit off this on eBay.

You stepped out of your car, shut the door, and made your way over to the stairs that would lead you to the second floor. You chuckled to yourself as you climbed them nearly two at a time, still eager to get this information on eBay, and get your payment.

The front door opened before you had the chance to unlock it, startling you. Then your face fell. You had forgotten about _him._

"Hey! You're home early!" Matsuda exclaimed all too enthusiastically.

"Hi," you mumbled in response desperately trying to stuff the small bit of paper into your pants pocket.

"What is that?" The young detective asked.

"Nothing at all," you answered trying to evade him.

You silently prayed that he wouldn't get his hands on it before you had the chance to access your computer. Too late. In one swift movement Matsuda grabbed the piece of the paper from your pocket and stared at it.

"Oh. My. God." He said his eyes sparkling. "T-This is Misa Misa's signature! How did you get it? Did you meet her? Oh my God! Where did you meet her? Is she still there? What was she wearing? Was she as pretty in person? What kind of cosmetics was she using?…."

This was going to be a long night.


	7. B's Addiction

**Name: **B's Addiction

**Word Count: **228

**Characters: **Reader x Beyond Birthday

**Author's Notes: **So yeah…This one is for **smearedliner** cause she requested a BB drabblet. I seemed to giggle a lot while writing this one…because I knew how I wanted it to end. ^_^ If you enjoy, please review!

* * *

The room was cold and dark. You shivered beneath the blankets on the bed. Trying to sleep was not an easy task after fighting with him. After all, he used to be a murderer, and this fight had been the worst one yet.

The door to the bedroom opened causing you to hold your breath. You pretended to be asleep as he laid down on top of the covers behind you. He moved closer to you, and it was then that the familiar scent hit you.

Strawberry. Jam.

You rolled over to face him, no longer pretending you were asleep. His crimson eyes seemed to be the only thing you could see of his face amidst the darkness enveloping the small room.

"B," you began. "We talked about this. Do you know how much sugar is in that stuff?" It was the same argument every time.

"But I like it," he responded. You sighed again and turned your back to him.

"B, you know I don't mind you having it every once in a while, but jeez…You keep it on the bedside table for crying out loud."

"So?" He asked.

"I give up!" You cried thrashing around under the heavy blankets. "You know what?! Eat as much of that stuff as you like! And when you end up with diabetes just like L, don't come crying to me!!"


	8. Mikami's Recovery

**Name:** Mikami's Recovery

**Word Count: **231

**Characters: **Reader x Mikami

**Author's Notes: **Okay so this one if for **Sonar**, who suggested that I use Mikami (who is awesome). It might not make sense at first, but it will come together in the end. I would also like to send out a very special thank you to **Daydreams Become Realities **for the wonderful reviews!!

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT:**

Being the fangirl that I am, I have come up with a new plan…Two new plans actually. Drabblet 9 will begin a new arc of drabblets that will all be centered around the same theme, until I make my rounds through the same characters I used this time. Once those are complete a new arc will begin repeating the process. Hopefully you guys will still enjoy! Please remember to read and review :]

* * *

You were bustling about preparing dinner while Mikami was sitting at the kitchen table, your laptop in front of him. His personal computer had gotten a virus earlier that week, so he had come over to your place to finish up things for work.

You hummed happily to yourself as you pulled two plates out of the cabinet and sat them on the counter by the stove. You heard Mikami give a dramatic sigh so you turned around to face him.

"Something wrong?"

"Nothing except your computer is acting strange. I'm afraid it has a virus as well," he explained. "I'm going to run a recovery on it. Is there anything that you wish to transfer to an external hard drive before I start?"

You thought for a moment before answering him.

"Nope."

The timer sounded and you reached over to remove the delicious smelling pan from the oven.

"Okay. It's started. This could take a while," Mikami said as he slid your laptop to the side as you began setting the table.

Suddenly you froze.

"Mikami! Wait! C-Can you stop it?!"

He shook his head and gave you a confused look.

"…Then that means…all of my fanfiction documents that I had saved on there have been…" You couldn't bring yourself to say the last word.

Fortunately Mikami wasn't speechless. He shrugged as he finished your sentence for you.

"Eliminated? Deleted?"


	9. L: Gift 1

**Name: **L: Gift 1

**Word Count: **307

**Characters: **Reader x L

**Author's Notes: **So yes, it is time that I begin my new arc of drabblets. I shall call this…The Happy Birthday Arc! I do hope you like them! If everything goes as planned with these…all of them will flow back-to-back, as if they are all truly happening on your birthday. You live at headquarters, but sometimes people you wouldn't expect to be there show up! Also some new characters may show up that were not in my previous ones ^_^ But only if you request it...

**Disclaimer: **I realized that I have not done one of these, and although it pains me to say this…I do…not…own Death Note. Nor will I ever. If I did… things would have turned out differently. (although I love the series how it is) ^_^

* * *

The sunlight fluttered through the bedroom window. Living at headquarters was nice, considering you got to sleep in the most comfortable of beds every night. Yet moving around every few days was…complicated.

You smiled and opened your eyes.

"WHA?!?" You yelped nearly falling out of your bed at the sight of the unclear face just inches away from yours.

When your eyes adjusted you realized that it was none other than the face of your favorite raven haired detective.

"L! What are you doing??" You asked scrambling to cover yourself with the rumpled blankets.

"Isn't today your birthday?" He asked inquisitively.

_Oh, _you thought. _I guess it is. _

You nodded.

"Well, yes, but…" you began, sinking down into the covers.

He moved away from your face and squatted down on the bed beside you. You looked at him in a confused manner. After a moment he deposited unto you, a small wrapped package.

"A present? Really? I wasn't expecting anything," you said taking the box cautiously from his hands. The slouched man remained quiet as you carefully began to peel the wrapping paper from your gift.

Beneath the wrapping paper rested a small jewelry box. When you opened said box your eyes lit up with excitement.

"L! I love it! Thank you so much!" You exclaimed extracting the silver chain from it's velvety holder. Attached to the chain was a charm.

You sat up quickly and thrust the necklace at L, turned your back to him and pulled up your hair. He delicately placed his gift to you around your neck and fastened the clasp.

"You really like it. I was eighty-nine percent sure that you would."

You smiled at him and to your surprise he blushed.

"It's perfect," you said admiring the charm, that was in fact your initial in the all too familiar Cloister font.


	10. Light: Gift 2

**Name: **Light-Gift 2

**Word Count: **275

**Characters: **Reader x Light

**Author's Notes: **Once again…Just me picking on Light…I love him though ^.^ He's just too cute not to like. Read and review! I need my inspiration! Please remember if you have any ideas…Let me know!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Note…or You….So don't sue me. ^.^

* * *

You were too busy admiring your new piece of jewelry to even notice that L had left your bedroom. When you looked up, you were shocked to see an attractive brunette looking down at you.

"Good morning Light-kun," you said adjusting your pillows to better suit how you were sitting.

"Ah. Good morning. And a pleasant morning at that."

You nodded in agreement. A brief silence passed between the two of you and you found it quite strange that you had become embarrassed at the thought of Light in the room alone with you. Such an…intimate setting. Almost.

"Well," he began. "Happy birthday."

You blushed as he extended a rectangular-shaped package toward you. Leaning back onto your newly adjusted pillows you carefully began unwrapping the second gift of the day.

When the wrapping was completely removed, the back of what seemed to be a picture frame entered your view.

"_Oh well…This is actually very nice of Light-ku--" _you thought to yourself as you turned the delicate object over in your hands.

You stared at the picture that had been placed inside the frame allowing the image to register in your mind. You sighed and rolled your eyes.

You furrowed your brow at the brunette.

"Do you like it? ^.^" He asked you eagerly.

"Light-kun…You gave me a picture of you…Just you."

"I know! Isn't it great?"

"It's not the picture, itself, and I really do like the frame you got for it, but Light-kun…You autographed it…"

"I did no such thing," the young man retorted.

You quoted the neat scrawl placed in the top right hand corner of your gift:

"Best of luck, Yagami Light."


	11. Mello: Gift 3

**Title:** Mello-Gift 3

**Word Count:** 619 0.0

**Characters: **Reader x Mello

**Author's Notes: **So yeah. This could have actually been a story of it's own! Sorry about the length and sorry it took me so long to update…I have been having some troubles with my laptop's power cord, but I have a new one now, so hopefully there won't be delays anymore. Hopefully. I just got the idea and once I started writing I just couldn't stop…This is probably my favorite one so far! And if you haven't noticed…I'm sticking with the original order of what my first "arc" had, so Matt is up next. Yay! Read, review, and enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Note, Mello, Matt, Light, or you. Don't sue me….please?

* * *

Your eyes were visibly blazing red and Light, upon noticing your newfound anger from his gift, left the room in a rush.

"Yeah. And stay out," you mumbled after him.

Now that you were finally able to get out of bed, you took this opportunity to shower and get dressed. And just as soon as you were dressed there was a knock at the door. Still irritated at Light, you yanked open the door a little more roughly than usual.

You felt confused when you saw the figure standing on the other side. He brushed past you and flopped down in a nearby chair.

"What are you doing here, Mello?" you asked shutting the door…angrily.

"Your birthday is today."

You raised an eyebrow. Mello was the last person you expected to visit you on your birthday.

"It's just my birthday. It's nothing special, just another day to me," you replied as you walked over to fiddle with some things on your dresser.

"Well here," he said to your back.

You turned around and saw him with an arm outstretched. In it was a package wrapped in plain black paper.

_Where did he even get solid black wrapping paper? _You thought to yourself. Truth be told, you were a little shocked to move. _This is in no way really happening. I mean, c'mon…it's Mello…_

"Well are you going to take it or just stand there like an idiot," he grumbled shaking the package at you. You made your way over to where he was sitting and took the gift from him. After tearing off the paper you lifted the lid of the box that had been enclosed in the wrapping paper. Two items were individually wrapped inside.

"Uh…two things?" you asked uncertainly. He nodded in response.

You took the smaller of the two and unwrapped it. Inside was another box.

"Jeez, Mello. How many freaking boxes are there?!" You asked beginning to get irritated again.

"Just shut up and open it!" he shouted.

You rolled your eyes and opened the box. You were starting to think this box thing was becoming a never-ending battle. Inside was a silver rosary. _Another necklace? Do they really think that I like necklaces this much? _

"Thank you," you said glancing over at him. He was toying with his own red rosary and you raised an eyebrow.

You carefully hung half of you present on a nearby lamp and took the other wrapped item from the box. This gift was softer and more haphazardly wrapped than the first. _Aha! It's not another box. _

After removing the paper, you felt something smooth and leathery greet your fingertips.

Leather.

Gloves.

Your eyes widened.

"You're always saying that your hands are cold…and it's cold outside this time of year so yeah…" Mello replied remaining in the chair.

"But…the necklace would have been plenty…" you started.

"Yeah yeah. I got it cheap so I had to buy something else to make up for it. At least now I won't feel guilty about getting you some lame piece of costume jewelry."

You weren't sure how he would react, but you were too excited not to do it. Without thinking you ran over and flung your arms around Mello's neck.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" you repeated.

"Garrrr-Get off!" he replied embarrassed as he tried to gently push you away. When you released him from your death grip he brushed past you and hurriedly walked out the door.

As you sat in the chair previously occupied by Mello you giggled and placed the gloves daintily onto your hands.

"What was that yelling about?" you heard Matt ask from the other side of the door. The only other noise you heard was a _smack. _


	12. Matt: Gift 4

**Title:** Matt-Gift 4

**Word Count: **600

**Characters:** Reader x Matt

**Author's Notes: **Wow. So yeah….I apologize about the length again! I just get carried away sometimes….I feel bad for Matt during this one though, you'll find out what I mean after you read it. Please review! It makes me so happy to get them ^_^

**Disclaimer: **Just rub it in, why don't ya. I don't own Death Note. There. I said it….

* * *

Matt clumsily walked into the room clutching his left eye.

o.O

"What happened to you?" you asked peeling off your new leather accessories.

"Mello. Angry. The usual," he responded stumbling over his feet. You placed your gloves on the table and stepped over to Matt, taking hold of his shoulder so that you could easily lead him over to the chair. He sat down and you watched as his face cringed in pain. _Poor guy, _you thought. _Always getting caught up in the crossfire of Mello's rage. _

"Here. Let me take a look at that," you said crouching down beside him. Matt removed his hand from his injured eye. You gasped slightly as you saw the pain Mello had inflicted. Matt's eye was already starting to swell and turn purple.

"Ah," you said before standing and going into the kitchenette to get a paper towel filled with ice. You returned after a brief moment and handed the self-made ice pack to him. He placed the ice up to his eye and hissed between clenched teeth.

"Thanks," he said.

"Not a problem…But…why are you here? Did you come with Mello?"

"Well yeah I rode with him, but I'm pretty sure that he's gone now. Must have drove away after I ticked him off."

"I can take you home if you want," you replied.

"Nah, it's okay," he stated. You took a seat on the edge of the bed and watched him.

After a few minutes he laughed.

"What?" you asked him resting your elbows on your knees and your head in your hands.

"Mello really likes you, you know…"

Again. o.O

"Nah. You must be crazy or something…"

"…and he's not the only one," Matt added in a mumble.

You, obviously not hearing the last part, stood up and smoothed down your jeans.

Matt removed the ice, revealing a less swollen eye.

"That's starting to look better already."

"Yeah," he responded. "Oh! Before I forget."

You watched him as he dug around his pockets, obviously looking for something. He retrieved a tiny unwrapped box from one of them and held it out to you.

"Sorry, but I didn't have time to put anything fancy on it," he apologized.

"Oh…Well that's okay. You really didn't have to get me anything at all."

"It's not anything special really, just something I thought you might need."

You lifted the lid from the unusually small box and peered inside.

Once again you were overcome with joy as you practically glomped Matt where he sat. Recently you had misplaced your memory card for your digital camera, and when you realized that finding it was a lost cause you had gone to Matt to ask if he had an extra one. Unfortunately at the time, he hadn't, but it looked like you didn't have to worry about that now. He had gotten you what looked to be a brand new one.

"Thank you!" you squealed hugging him even closer.

"Um…you're welcome," he managed to choke out.

You pulled away when you realized that your hold on him was making it hard for him breathe.

"Sorry," you said in an ashamed tone as you pulled away. You stood up straight and looked at Matt. His head was leaned over the back of the chair and he looked as though he had passed out. Upon examining him closer, you realized that he hadn't fainted…he had only accumulated a very severe nosebleed.

"Pervert!" you yelled nearly dragging him out of the chair and swiftly pushing him out the door. It was only then that you allowed yourself to laugh hysterically.


	13. Near: Gift 5

**Title: **Near-Gift 5

**Word Count: **456

**Characters: **Reader x Near

**Author's Notes: **Before all else I have to send out a HUGE thank you to my good friend **Daydreams Become Realities **for helping me get through my bit of writer's block. I asked for her advice and she threw some really good ideas my way. So thank you so much for your help and your continuous reviews!!! But about the chapter itself, I wrote it in like ten minutes so if there are any mistakes I apologize. I proofread it twice, but I probably missed something along the way. As always: Please read, review, and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own: Death Note, Roger, Near, Matt, or You! Don't sue meh! :3

* * *

After calming yourself down from your bout of laughter you walked into the kitchenette and grabbed up a box of pocky. You hadn't been awake for even half a day and you were already exhausted. _It's my birthday! _you thought to yourself. _I'm supposed to be able to relax, right?_

You had just plopped down in front of the television and were munching away when yet another knock sounded at your door. You forced yourself up off the couch and pried your eyes away from the television set. Upon answering the door you were greeted by an elderly man wearing a suit.

_Roger?!?!?! WTH?_

But it wasn't Roger who had come to pay you a visit, for a white-haired boy soon peered out from behind him.

"Hi Near!" you welcomed him.

"Hello," he replied stepping out from his spot behind Roger. "I hear that it's your birthday today."

"Why yes it is."

Near stepped inside your room and Roger followed him, quietly closing the door behind him.

"Well I must apologize. I wasn't able to get you anything."

"Aw. Really?" you asked, slightly disappointed.

"Yes really. But I did want to at least wish you a happy birthday in person rather than over the phone," Near continued.

An idea struck your mind.

"Thank you for that. But there is a way that you could make it up to me," you replied happily.

"What is that?"

"You could hug me!"

Near turned and looked up at Roger. The older man shrugged in response. The young genius looked at you sheepishly, and awkwardly stretched out his arms. Before he was able to change his mind, you reached out and pulled him into a hug. It was a quick hug and he was the one to pull away first. You beamed down at him and he blushed a deep shade of red.

"R-R-Roger…we need to get going. I-I have some…important things to do," Near said turning away and facing the door.

"But Near…your agenda is actually very empty today. Would you like to stay a little lon-"

"Roger!" the boy shouted. "We need to leave!"

Roger hesitated.

"NOW!" Near yelled. "Please?" he asked in a quieter tone.

"Whatever you wish, sir," Roger said opening the door.

"Happy birthday again," Near said before following his "guardian" out the door.

Practically oozing with excitement you rushed to the telephone as soon as the two were out of earshot.

"Hello?" a voice answered lazily a few minutes later.

"MATT!!! Guess what!" you shrieked into the phone.

"What?" Matt responded.

"Near hugged me!"

"Wha!!?..Uh…I mean, so what?"

"Willingly," you emphasized.

"Seriously?"

"YES!!" you exclaimed bubbling with happiness. "I just feel so special! I mean, he never hugs anyone after all."

_Click._

"Matt?….Matt?!"

Silence.


	14. Matsuda: Gift 6

**Title: **Matsuda-Gift 6

**Word Count: **506

**Characters: **Reader x Matsuda

**Author's Notes: **Here you go. Another drabblet….kinda.. O.o Warning: Contains slight anti-Misa content. Nothing too harsh though. When I write Matsuda chapters, it reminds me how much he drives me crazy! JK. He's okay…in moderation, of course. But nonetheless, he can be a fun character. Anyway. Not my best one, I think, but I'll make it up to you because the great **B **is up next :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not…in any way…own Death Note or any characters mentioned. T.T

* * *

You dropped the phone back down onto the receiver and glared at it…menacingly.

"Jerk," you said to the inanimate object. "I can't believe that Matt hung up on me…"

You heard a knock at the door for the fourth time that day, considering L and Light had just waltzed in and made themselves at home. You groaned as you went to answer it.

Standing on the other side of the door was Matsuda, holding a what appeared to be a very large rolled-up piece of paper.

_Great. _

"Hi," you said unenthusiastically.

"Come on! Cheer up! It is your birthday after all," he said as he practically bounded into your room.

You rolled your eyes in response and gave your fakest smile.

"That's better!" the slightly-off man replied.

"So. What are you doing here?" you asked in an annoyed voice.

"No need to be hostile. Just dropping your present off…How has your birthday been so far?"

"Eventful."

"Okay, well, here ya go!"

His giddiness was beginning to give you a headache. You took the package from his hand, unrolled it, and stretched it out over the back of the couch.

_Ugh._

This had to be the worst gift of all time. Your eyes flared as you looked down at the image adorning the poster. It was a promotional poster for Misa Amane's new movie that was coming out soon. You turned and looked at Matsuda, shooting invisible death beams at him from your eyes.

"Awww. Do you not like it?" he inquired poking out his lower lip.

You forced yourself to calm down.

"Matsuda. While I appreciate your consideration for me on my birthday, I do not appreciate the fact that you gave me a gift that _you_ would have wanted on _your _birthday,"

"But it's a really rare poster!" your visitor exclaimed dramatically.

"I don't care," you retorted.

"B-but…" he began, hanging his head in shame.

You sighed loudly and silently counted to ten before continuing.

"And besides, I can't really hang posters up anyway. You know, with the moving around all the time and such. Why don't you keep it and take it back to your house?"

"I couldn't do that. This present was for you!"

You noticed that he was fighting back excitement as he looked back over at you.

"I'm sure. Maybe after we catch Kira and I get a new place of my own, I can take it back from you and put it up there," you suggested.

"Okay!" Matsuda replied happily.

_This guy is just way to joyful. Just being around him wears me out. And there is absolutely no way I'm were putting __**that thing **__up in my new place anyway._

After about ten minutes of Matsuda babbling incessantly about absolutely nothing, you were able to politely able to get him out of your personal room at temporary headquarters. Once he was gone, you leaned up against the back of the door and rubbed your forehead.

Yeah that guy could definitely be annoying, but at least he remembered your birthday.


	15. B: Gift 7

**Title: **B-Gift 7

**Word Count: **597

**Characters: **Reader x Beyond Birthday

**Author's Notes: **Once again…I have recently suffered from writer's block, but thanks to the help of my awesome friend **J (aka: Daydreams Become Realities)**,I am able to continue ^.^ THANK YOU!!!! Also thanks to all of you that have added this to either your favorite list or your subscription list. Please continue reading and leaving wonderful reviews. About this chapter: I absolutely adore it. It makes my heart beat fast at the end. *Blush* lol. Hope you like it just as much as I do. Thanks again J!!

**Disclaimer: **Gosh you people are persistent…I do NOT own Death Note, any of the characters used, or you. :D

* * *

You walked over to the couch and picked up your discarded box of pocky. After looking inside of the box you sighed. The box was empty.

_Grr._

You stepped over to the table and picked up your car keys. It was time to go shopping.

-

-

You arrived back at your hotel suite nearly twenty minutes later, two boxes of giant pocky in your shopping bag. You used your key card to unlock the door and stepped inside your warm apartment.

Lying leisurely across your bed laid none other than world famous serial killer Beyond Birthday.

_Oh crap!_

The shopping bag you were previously holding, fell to the floor with a _thud._

"B…W-What are you doing here!?! I thought you were supposed to be in prison still!!" you exclaimed as your heart pounded violently in your ears.

"Relax. I only broke out of there. I do it all the time," B snickered.

You rushed to the telephone.

"If you don't leave right now I'm calling the cops!"

You had at one time, had a brief encounter with the dangerous man that still lie on your bed.

"Will you just calm down?! I broke out because I heard it was your birthday today…Birthday…kyak kyak. I crack myself up sometimes, ya know."

You swallowed the lump in your throat. B picked up a container that had been laying on the comforter beside him and threw it at you. You, being the agile person that you were, caught the item in midair.

"What's this?" you asked him staring at the red substance in the jar.

"Your birthday present, of course."

Strawberry jam?

_I should have known, _you thought sarcastically.

"Thanks," you replied taking the lid off of the jar.

You ran your finger along the inside edge and licked the substance off.

"Wow B, this is delicious. It's probably the best jam I've ever had!" you said devouring more of the treat. B was rolling in laughter by the time you had finished off about a quarter of the jar.

"What's so funny?" You inquired.

He continued laughing.

"Did you…do something to this jam?" you asked as you felt fear creeping into your system.

"Yeah…I put in my special ingredient,"

_No…It couldn't be… Blood?_

You gagged and spat the jam out on the floor. You stared in horror at the sticky substance that still lingered on your fingers.

"I was just messing with ya," he cackled.

You sighed in relief as you went into the kitchenette to wash your hands. B leapt off the bed and silently followed you. You were oblivious to this fact and gasped when you felt him slide his arms around your waist.

"W-W-What are you d-doing?" This guy sure made you stammer a lot.

"You intrigue me. No girl I have ever encountered has ever kicked me in the stomach when I tried to murder her…"

Your breathing rate increased.

"You…You're the one that got away from me."

You spun around quickly and noticed B's faces only inches away from yours. He moved in closer and you, and you stopped breathing completely. He bumped noses with you and you began to feel faint.

"See ya around," he whispered in your ear, before turning around and disappearing out the window. You rushed to the window and looked down at the street below you. He was nowhere to be found.

You wrapped your arms around yourself and rubbed each of them with the other to help rid you of your goose bumps.

You shook your head as you shivered again before firmly locking the window closed.


	16. Mikami: Gift 8

**Title: **Mikami-Gift 8

**Word Count: **691 O.O

**Characters: **Reader x Mikami

**Author's Notes: **Thanks again, **J** for your great ideas and inspiration ^.^ Seriously readers, I don't know what I'd do without my awesome friend! :D **About this chapter: **Mikami is (IMO) the hottest anime character out there that wears glasses ^^ I had a great time writing this chapter. So much fun. **About this arc: **Sadly, it is over. T.T But never fear my faithful readers! I will be back soon enough will a brand new arc! I really appreciate the wonderful support so far. You guys are just awesome. Please continue adding me to your favorites lists/subscription lists. It makes me so happy to see that you guys like me. You really like me!!! Lol. **Also remember: **Please continuing reviewing. Nothing makes my day more than getting feedback. Feel free to request any characters you want to see or ideas you may have that I can work on. I'll fit everything in to the best of my ability and always make sure to give credit where credit is due. Love you guys so much!!! :D

**Disclaimer: **……….It makes me sad, but I don't own Death Note (or anything associated with it….or you :P) because if I did there would be certain characters that did not die….

* * *

Walking back over to the sink you splashed cool water onto your face. You grabbed a dish towel off the cluttered counter and dried yourself off.

_Knock. Knock Knock. Knock._

"Now who could it be?" you mumbled through clenched teeth. All these visits were barely giving you enough time to even sit down. It wasn't even noon yet and you had already had more excitement today than any other day since you had began working on the Kira case.

You answered the door in a huff and spotted Mikami standing opposite you.

"Hi…" you greeted him uncertainly.

"Good morning," the man responded. He carried a large briefcase and his pants pockets seemed to be overfilling with paper towels.

"Are you a germ-o-phobe?" you asked him gesturing to his slacks.

"No. I'm not that obsessive of them, I just do not wish to become ill," Mikami stated, walking into your room.

"Doesn't anyone ask to come in anymore?!" you exclaimed.

Mikami looked at you strangely.

"Never mind," you sighed as you closed the door. You sat down in the chair both Mello and Matt had occupied earlier that morning. You closed your eyes briefly and almost fell asleep, snapping back to wide awake when you remembered the attractive prosecutor was still in your suite. When you reopened your eyes, Mikami was staring in horror at the spot on the floor where you had just recently spat out what you thought was tainted jam.

"What?" you asked him in an irritated tone.

He said nothing, just bent over and began furiously scrubbing the mess on the carpet.

"Eliminate. Eliminate. Eliminate," he mumbled to himself continuously.

O.o

You laid over sideways in the chair, swinging your feet over the armrest.

"You don't have to do that, you know?" you said as you stretched your arms up over your head. He glared at you.

"Okay. Okay. Continue whatever it is you are doing," you replied for fear of being…well…eliminated.

Mikami went back to his task and soon enough the area where the sticky red substance was, had become spotless. He stood up and scoured the room.

"What brought you here today, anyway?" you asked.

He picked up his briefcase and stepped over toward the kitchenette.

"HEY! Answer me!" you shouted as you jumped up and followed him.

Mikami was removing the items from the case and placing them each on the messy counter.

_Cleaning supplies?_

"Are you here…to clean?"

Silence.

"You know, this is a hotel suite. If I want it clean all I have to do is request it."

He was still ignoring you. Removing a few folded-up pieces of paper towel from his pocket he took one of the bottles of cleaner and sprayed a barely noticeable place on the countertop.

"Eliminate," he whispered as the spill vanished.

"Mikami."

Nothing.

"Mikami!"

Still nothing.

You gave up and went back over and sat on the chair to observe his work.

_This is new. Cleaning. As a birthday present? O.o_

You shrugged and watched his unusual movements as he "eliminated" each mess in the room.

_At least I don't have to clean it, but I gotta admit…This is kind of awkward…_

"Eliminate."

He started to seriously freak out at this point.

"Eliminate."

He scrubbed at every inch of the television set.

"Eliminate."

He was making his way over to your private bathroom.

"Mikami!" You jumped up from your spot in the chair and dragged him away from the bathroom door. "There's no reason for you to go in there. It's quite clean believe it or not."

He peered at you in uncertainty before bringing the now half empty bottle of cleaner up to his face. He snuggled…yes snuggled…it against him before heading into the kitchen to pick up his various supplies.

You gave a relieved sigh as you saw him heading toward the door.

"See you around," he said turning around to face you. "Oh and happy birthday."

Then he smiled and you about melted in place. Your knees felt like water and you found yourself having trouble holding yourself up. With that final phrase and smile he left, closing the door quietly behind him.


	17. L: Kiss 1

**Title: **L: Kiss 1

**Word Count: **790

**Characters: **Reader x L

**Author's Notes: **Welcome to my new arc!!! :D This will be forever known as The Mistletoe Arc! I have shout-outs for two awesome reviewers! **1. Daydreams Become Realities. 2. MLMsky4life **I combined their ideas and came up with this! Thank you guys so much! Everyone please continue reviewing! It makes me so happy ^^ Merry Christmas everyone. Allow this to be my present to all you fangirls out there :D

**Disclaimer: **Of course I don't own Death Note. If I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction about it! I don't own you either, btw. You all belong to yourselves! =3

* * *

The winter wind bit at your cheeks as you walked up the front steps of the karaoke bar. It was the night of L's Annual Christmas Party and you had been invited! Once inside the warm building you removed your jacket and slung it over your shoulder. You made your way to a room located close to the back of the building.

Upon entering the average-sized room you took in your surroundings. The first person you spotted was L, sitting in a corner staring intently at a laptop. Misa was hanging on to Light with one hand and taking pictures with the other. Mello and Matt sat over in a corner, Mello scowling as Matt tried to explain a part of his video game to him. Watari and Roger were making their rounds around the room filling up people's drinks and offering everyone treats. Matsuda appeared to be drunk and was desperately attempting to perform on the small stage. Mikami was sitting extremely close to Light, hanging onto every word the genius said. Ukita and Mogi stood by the door acting as bouncers. Near had planted himself on the floor in front of the stage, an action figure in his hand, and there was an unidentifiable shadow lingering over in the corner, that you assumed was B.

You walked over to L, passing by the various people in the room. You took a seat in the available seat beside him.

"Why hello. Glad to see that you could make it," he said, not even glancing away from the computer screen. You put an arm innocently around his shoulders and squeezed him into a quick hug.

"Thanks for inviting me, L."

You released your grasp from him and dropped your hands into your lap. Watari came over holding a silver tray and offered you a small cup of strawberry parfait. You accepted one gratefully and looked over at L, who was blushing faintly. Noticing the table beside where the laptop sat you couldn't help but chuckle. Stacked neatly on top of one another were at least ten of the plastic cups the parfait was being served in.

"Your Christmas gift is on the table with everyone else's," L said pointing at a large table across the room that was overfilling with wrapped presents.

O.O

_Now that is what I call a lot of presents, _you thought excitedly.

You had delivered your presents for everyone to the bar earlier that day. L shut off his laptop and stood up, automatically positioning himself into his usual slouched posture. You moved your legs out of the way so that he could get by you. He headed over to the table and rummaged through the gifts for a moment before removing a box wrapped in shiny red paper. You smiled as he walked back over to where you were sitting. L handed you the box and you took it in your hands being careful not to shake it. After opening your present, you smiled even broader. Laying amidst green and white tissue paper was a bundle of strawberry flavored cosmetics.

"Thanks L!" you exclaimed wrapping the detective in another brief hug.

"It's nothing," he said. "By the way. I opened your present to me earlier. I hope you don't mind."

"Really? It's okay," you replied.

"I will be sure to use the tea very soon. It's my favorite kind after all."

"I know. Did you get the five pound bag of sugar packaged with it?"

He nodded and you laughed as you removed the lipgloss from the box in your lap. You applied it to your lips and ran your tongue over them.

"Wow! This really does taste like strawberries!"

"Oh. Then allow me to try."

Before you realized what was happening L leaned over and planted a soft kiss on your slightly parted mouth. Something sweet and solid met your lips and was gently pushed into your mouth. Somewhere behind your half opened eyelids was the flash of a camera and the sound of Misa giggling.

_Chocolate? _

L pulled away from you and you gawked at him as you rolled the small piece of chocolate around allowing it to melt slowly on your tongue.

"W-What was that about?" you asked feeling your face turn red.

L leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling. You followed his gaze and noticed a piece of greenery hanging above your heads.

_GAHH! Mistletoe!!!_

You glanced all around the ceiling and noticed at least a dozen more pieces of the plant hanging in random places.

"Who's idea was this?!?! Why all the freaking mistletoe??" you asked a little too loudly.

Matsuda giggled from onstage and you knew immediately what idiot had come up with this idea.


	18. Light: Kiss 2

**Title: **Light-Kiss 2

**Word Count: **582

**Characters: **Reader x Light

**Author's Notes: **Thanks **J **for all your help!! You rock! I am seriously adoring this arc so far! I hope you guys like it too!!! Now there is something I must explain. I am not, in any way, trying to make you sound promiscuous with all the kisses happening! It's meant to be a fun story for fangirls everywhere. This arc will last a little longer than the other two have because I have some ideas in mind… ^^ Read, enjoy, and review please!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Note, the characters, or you….Don't sue me! :3

* * *

You glared at Matsuda from across the room.

_How dare he??? Mistletoe…What a cheap trick! And…it's everywhere!! No one is safe._

You heard Misa still giggling from her place on Light's arm. She practically dragged him across the room as she paraded around showing off proof of the kiss that had just taken place. By this time you were fuming.

_And how dare she?! That is so not right. _

You noticed Light pull away from Misa and step over to continue speaking with Mikami. An evil thought entered your mind. You excused yourself from L and walked over to the table of presents. After finding your present for Light, you quickly began searching for the one he had brought for you. You found it within a few minutes and stepped over to where Light and Mikami were speaking privately.

"Ahem," you said and both of the men turned their attention to you.

"Light-kun," you said sweetly. "I want to go ahead and give you your present now."

Mikami became distracted by Roger walking past carrying a pitcher of water and followed the older man away from where you and Light were.

"Okay," Light said taking the gift you held toward him. He noticed you holding the present he had brought for you.

You peered into the bag that contained your name on the front. The ears of a stuffed panda peeked out from between the tissue paper that had been neatly placed inside. You pulled out the toy and admired it carefully.

"Thank you so much, Light-kun! It's adorable…and it kind of resembles L, don't you think?"

"I don't know," he said in response. "I let Misa pick it out when she went shopping. I was busy."

_Misa picked this out?_

You began feeling guilty about your slightly maniacal plan.

_It's such a cute gift…_

You heard Misa laughing loudly with Matsuda as she showed him the picture of L kissing you, and all guilt you had disappeared in an instant. Misa looked in your direction as you cleared your throat.

"Light-kun, thank you again for the present. I **love **it," you said raising your voice loud enough for the people around you to hear.

Light held up the new watch that came from the box you had given to him.

"Thank you for the watch," he said investigating it thoroughly. "Oh! It has two hidden compartments in it…How convenient."

He slipped the watch onto his wrist and laughed strangely. You looked at him and raised an eyebrow. He went back to his normal state with the blink of an eye.

_Weird…._

Misa's laugh became even louder as she showed off the picture to other people around the room. You clenched your teeth and held your breath. It was now or never.

"I'm glad you like your present," you said even louder than before. You looked over your shoulder and noticed Misa's attention was now turned to you and her beloved.

You closed your eyes and stood on tiptoe so that you could more easily place a seductive kiss on Light's cheek. You heard that sound of Misa's gasp from where she was standing.

The flash of another camera flickered from the outside of your closed eyelids.

_Camera?? Misa's not taking a picture of this, is she?! _

You pulled away from a very flustered Light and turned around. _Bam! _

You slammed directly into a certain redhead who was clutching a very suspicious looking camera.

"MATT!!!" you shouted. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!"


	19. Mello: Kiss 3

**Title: **Mello-Kiss 3

**Word Count:** 695

**Characters:** Reader x Mello

**Author's Notes: **OMK!! You guys rock so much!! Thanks for over 1500 hits, almost 40 reviews, and all of the favorite/subscription adds! ^^ **About this chapter: **I would love to get a present like this from Mello!! I really hope you like this…Poor Matty!!! **About this arc: **I'm doing my best to get this arc finished before Christmas…which is this weekend… Gah, I hope I can do it. Keep reviewing, folks! Feedback is my inspiration ^^

**Disclaimer: **Blah blah blah…I don't own Death Note, the characters, or you….

* * *

Matt gave you a nervous look before turning around and sprinting off in the other direction.

"MATT! Come back here!" you shouted after him, but he had already gone too far. You turned around and carelessly bumped into a very distraught blond.

"Watch where you're going next time," Mello said rudely.

"O-oh…I'm sorry, Mello," you stammered as you tried to walk past him. You felt something grab your wrist, causing you to stop in your tracks.

"Wait," Mello started. "Before I forget, here's your Christmas present."

You spun on your heel to face him.

"Give me just one second, okay?" you said breaking out of his grip. You forced yourself to calm your breathing as you walked over to the table of presents. You dug through the pile and finally pulled out a light blue colored bag. Less than a minute later, you had returned to the spot where Mello was still standing, waiting for you.

"Okay. Let's trade now," you said practically thrusting the bag into his hands. In turn, he handed you your gift and began to pull out the tissue paper you had crammed inside the small bag. When Mello had completely opened his gift you noticed that he was trying to hide his excitement.

"A gun holster?" he asked you turning the leather holder over in his hands.

"Yeah…Every time I see you, you always have your gun…" you paused feeling your face turn red.

"Go on," he said looking at you curiously.

"…tucked in the waistband of your…um…pants…" you whispered.

"I guess I do. That an issue?"

"Oh no! I just thought this might be easier for you."

"Hm. I'll be sure to use it then," Mello said as he swiftly reached behind him and pulled his Beretta out of the back of his pants. He opened the holster and put the gun inside. It fit perfectly. "Thank you," he continued.

"You're welcome," you said as you watched him fight off a smile.

"Are you going to open yours or just stand there holding it all night?"

"Um. Open it, if that's okay with you…"

"Of course it's okay with me! I gave it to you for a reason!" Mello shouted causing the other people in the room to look in your direction. He glared at everyone and they went back to what they were previously doing.

You looked at the package in your hands for a moment before tearing off the gold paper. Beneath the paper was a plain white box. Clear tape held each of the sides down. Using your fingernails, you sliced through the tape and lifted the lid. You grinned broadly as you ran your fingers over the contents of the box.

"Mello! This is just too much…" you said as you propped the package on your knee and pulled out the dark leather jacket. "It's so…nice."

"Yeah. It's nothing," he replied glancing around the room.

"Thank you!"

The empty box that was casually propped on your leg slipped off and fell to the floor. You leaned over to retrieve it and at the same time Mello suddenly seemed to lose his balance and began to stumble toward you. Your eyes widened as his lips fell against yours.

_GAHHH!!!!! _

You were too shocked to move and apparently he was too. You blinked a few times and heard the sound of a camera shutter click followed by Misa's distinctive giggles. It took about ten seconds for you to come to your senses and pull away from him. Mello shifted his weight from one foot to the other and as he did, you saw Matt looming behind him.

"I'm sorry Mello!" Matt exclaimed. "I really didn't mean to run into you like that!"

_Huh? That explains the kiss then…_

Trying not to lose his temper, Mello nodded in your direction before turning and walking out of the room. You, however, weren't able to contain your temper quite as easily when you remembered the incriminating evidence of you on his camera.

"MATT!" you screamed at him for the third time that night. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU, BRING YOU BACK AND THEN KILL YOU AGAIN!!! NOW GIVE ME THAT CAMERA!!!!!"


	20. Matt: Kiss 4

**Title: **Matt-Kiss 4

**Word Count:** 816

**Characters:** Reader x Matt

**Author's Notes: **Yay! Up to number 20 ^^ I love Matt…so much fun to make him OCC since he never really had the chance to develop much as a character in the original series… D: Poor Matt! He strikes me as a bit of a troublemaker though ;D Please read, enjoy, and review ^^ ….I really hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: **You should know the drill by now! I don't own Death Note, the characters, or You… =3

* * *

"Now now," Matt said in an attempt to calm you down.

"Give me the camera and I will calm down," you shot back.

He fidgeted in place before a mischievous look spread across his face.

"You want this camera?" he inquired.

"Yes."

"You sure you want _this _camera?"

"Yes, Matt. Just give me the camera so I don't have to hurt you…Please?"

"It won't be easy for you to obtain."

You shrugged as you rolled your eyes.

"Whatever," you sighed.

Your eyes scanned over his body.

_Hmm…_

Quickly you reached up and snatched his favorite pair of goggles off the top of his head. He gasped and looked at you in horror. You tucked the goggles into your front pants pocket and he mimicked your movements; placing the camera in the front pocket of his jeans.

You laughed evilly. "When you give the camera back, only then will we discuss your goggles."

Matt narrowed his eyes at you before sighing.

"Then I guess I'll just have to go without my goggles for a while," he replied smoothly.

_Dang. This guy is as stubborn as me…_

You crossed your arms across your chest and huffed in response.

"Fine. You can't have your Christmas present."

"You actually got me something?" he asked you, briefly letting his guard down.

"Yeah. I did, but I'm not going to give it to you now."

You looked around the bar. Misa had returned to clinging to Light, L was immersed in his laptop, Matsuda was having one too many drinks, Mikami was cleaning his glasses on his shirt, Near was sitting quietly with Roger bustling about over him. These were the only observations you were able to make before Matt's voice interrupted your thoughts.

"Okay. I've got a deal for you."

"Huh?"

"Kiss me."

"What?!"

His eyes darted toward the ceiling. You looked up as well and sure enough the two of you were standing beneath a piece of mistletoe. The two of you looked at each other, neither of you willing to back down.

"Kiss me," he repeated. "I'll give you the camera."

Nervously, you glanced around the room once more. Watari was handing L what seemed to be his thirtieth parfait, Ukita and Mogi stood by the entrance making small talk with each other, Mello was nowhere to be found, and the figure that still lie amidst the shadows cackled, his laugh barely heard over the music.

"What's it going to be?" the redhead asked you impatiently. You then decided that it wouldn't be a big deal since nobody seemed to be paying attention anyway.

"Okay. Okay," you sighed. "I'll kiss you on the cheek, but after I do you had better give that camera to me."

Matt smiled and lowered his head down, bringing it even with your face. You hesitated.

"I'm waiting," he said teasingly.

You quickly brushed your lips across his cheek and then attempted to pull away. Something was hindering you from doing so. You struggled to get away, but the thing holding you back was Matt. As you had leaned in to give him that quick kiss, his agility had gotten the best of you, and he had nonchalantly placed his hand on the back of your neck holding your lips to his face. Out of the corner of your eye you saw that looked like a cell phone pointing it's camera in your direction.

Matt released his grip from your neck and you backed away from him slightly. He handed you the camera and snickered.

"You can delete that picture of you and Light if you really want to, but I got what I wanted," he said wagging his cell phone at you.

Surprisingly you weren't angry. It was actually kind of…sweet.

"Now can I please have my goggles back?" he asked.

"In a minute. Follow me."

You led him over to the table that wasn't so full of presents anymore and picked up a present off the top of the shrinking stack. You presented Matt with the gift and he immediately tore it open.

"Well never mind about giving me back my goggles," he said laughing. "You can keep the ones you took. I have new ones now apparently."

He pulled the goggles from the package and placed them on top of his head before sliding them down over his eyes.

"They look great," you assured him.

"Thanks."

You nodded and he moved a few gifts around on the table. He handed you your gift and waited as you unwrapped it. You pulled out a striped black and white scarf and rubbed it softly across your face.

"OH! Thanks Matt! I love it so much…and it's fleece!" you exclaimed. "I'll be sure to use it all the time!"

"Awesome," the gamer replied. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go find Mello…I hope he didn't leave me here without a ride home."


	21. Near: Kiss 5

**Title:** Near: Kiss 5

**Word Count:** 443

**Characters: **Reader x Near

**Author's Notes: **Well hello everyone ^^ I've been updating like crazy so that I get this done before Christmas. Thank you **Daydreams Become Realities **(aka J) for your help with this one…again. Near is a hard character to come up with ideas for. GRRR NEAR! Lol. Oh and so what if my characters are OCC!! It's MY fanfiction ^^" Read, review, and enjoy :P

**Disclaimer: ***Rolls eyes* I don't own DN, the characters, or you…. =3

* * *

As Matt went to search for Mello, you looked over to where you saw Near sitting previously. Roger had vanished from his side and Near looked…lonely in a way. He seemed content just sitting there putting together a puzzle, but you knew that deep down he probably did just want some company.

You marched over and plopped down on the floor beside him.

"Near…Hi," you said to him.

He looked at you, a blank expression on his face.

"Hello," he replied before turning back to the puzzle spread out on the floor.

You reached over and picked up one of the small pieces, examining it thoroughly. Near watched you out of the corner of his eye as you interlocked it with the piece he had just put into place.

"You're good at this," he stated simply.

"Yeah…I guess so," you said modestly.

You focused on the puzzle, drowning everything else out. It was nice to just relax there for a moment and get away from the crazy experiences you had that night. You saw Near's hands working on the puzzle, out of your peripheral vision. The two of you made a nice team.

You were working on the puzzle frantically when something slid over into your line of sight.

O.o

You glanced from the item to Near. Then back at the item. Then back to Near.

"For me?" you asked.

He nodded. You chuckled to yourself as you unwrapped the box that he had pushed in front of you. Beneath the wrapping paper was a box with a winter-like scene on the front.

"A puzzle?"

"Yes. Do you like it?"

"Of course I do! You didn't have to get me anything though."

"I deducted that you would enjoy it," Near said.

"Your gift is on the table…over there."

Near pulled an already opened package out from behind his back.

"Near…That looks like the paper I wrapped your pres--oh…You did what L did and opened yours early didn't you?"

He laughed.

"I already figured out what it was."

"What? How?" you asked bewildered.

"You gave me those hints last week…I figured it out easily. You're not very subtle."

"Oh," you replied looking down at the puzzle in your hands.

"But I do like it. Thank you very much. It shall go nicely with my other train sets."

"Sorry that I ruined the surprise," you said feeling ashamed.

Something soft touched your cheek.

_EH?? Did Near…just kiss m-my face?_

"Yes."

O.o

"Did you just read m-"

"No."

o.O

"Okay then," you said feeling the heat creeping up your face.

"Would you like to help me finish the puzzle?"

You looked at Near and smiled.

"Yes."


	22. Matsuda: Kiss 6

**Title: **Matsuda-Kiss 6

**Word Count:** 621

**Characters: **Reader x Matsuda

**Author's Notes: **Yay! I'm back and just in time to finish before…or on Christmas!! For all you wonderful readers out there, there is a humorous surprise at the end of the chapter ^^ I'm heading off to write my final two for the arc now. More kisses and surprises ensue. Stay tuned because everyone's favorite serial killer, **Beyond Birthday**,is up next =D I miss you **J**!!!! Hope you're having a safe trip!

**Disclaimer: **Don't make me say it….it's Christmas for crying out loud. Do you really want to ruin my mood?!?!…..Fine. I guess you do…I do not own Death Note, the characters used, or You…

* * *

You and Near finished the puzzle in what seemed to be record time. You yawned and stood up after excusing yourself to go get something to drink. You flagged down Roger and delicately took a cup of tea off the tray he held out for you. You walked over and stood by the nearly empty presents table, sipping your tea in silence.

It wasn't long before Matsuda stumbled over, clearly intoxicated. He was being even more loud and annoying than usual.

"Heyyyyyy," he slurred.

You forced a smile in his direction before turning back to your tea.

"You wanna know what I got you fer Chrissmas?" he asked as he leaned over closer to you, his breath smelling strongly of alcohol.

"Sure Matsuda. That would be lovely," you replied while attempting to keep yourself from being rude to him. It was Christmas after all.

The both of you turned around and rummaged around on the table, looking for one another's gifts. You found the small red bag labeled Matsuda and handed it to him. He gave you a neatly wrapped present in return and you each opened them simultaneously. Upon opening his, Matsuda giggled with drunken excitement. He placed the new shiny tie around his neck and looked down at the silly reindeer that adorned it.

"I absolutely love it! I'm gonna wear it year round!!" he exclaimed and without warning leaned over a gave you a sloppy kiss on the forehead.

"Ugh, Matsuda please restrain yourself!" you shouted as you vigorously wiped the alcohol flavored kiss off your head. You opened the small jewelry box in your hands and were shocked to find out that Matsuda had purchased you something that wasn't Misa-related. Resting in the velvety box was a pair of sapphire earrings.

"Oh…um…Matsuda. These must have cost you a fortune," you said.

"Nahhhhhhhhhhh," he dragged out. You rolled your eyes at him, but smiled anyway.

"Well thank you. My present for you looks lame compared to what you got me though."

Matsuda shrugged before he skipped away to the stage to sing with Misa. Your gaze followed him and Misa noticed you watching. She waved her camera and stuck her tongue out at you teasingly. You already knew that she was planning on using all the photos of you tonight as blackmail for your little incident with Light earlier.

You looked at the rest of the presents lying on the table and noticed two lumpy packages lying over to the side. They were the gifts you had gotten for Roger and Watari. You picked them up and went to search for the two older men.

You found them at a smaller side bar refilling the trays they had been carrying around all night. They appeared to be taking a break so you decided to make your way over.

"Roger. Watari," you greeted them. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," they responded nodding in your direction. You handed them the packages in your arms and both men were happy to unwrap them quickly.

_Wow. These two are just like kids…_

Watari and Roger were both pleasantly satisfied after unwrapping their presents. They nodded to one another and held up their new packs of socks happily.

"Thank you very much," Watari stated as he took your hand and kissed the back of it gently, his moustache scratching you.

"You're welcome," you laughed as you allowed Roger to do the same.

"Yes, thank you. If there is one girl in the entire world that I know I can trust Near with, it's you."

"No," Watari said. "I want L to be with her."

"Um…guys?" you started.

"NO!" Roger yelled. "Near!"

"L!" Watari shouted at his friend.

You backed away from the men slowly.


	23. B: Kiss 7

**Title:** B-Kiss 7

**Word Count:** 405

**Characters:** Reader x Beyond Birthday

**Author's Notes: **Woot ^^ Another chapter finished...and in like 15 minutes so if there are any mistakes I apologize. I proofread it, but I could have missed something along the way. I really hope you guys like it…Just one more and I'll be finished with this arc! And then the process starts all over again. No real surprises in this chapter, but there will be at least one surprise in the final chapter of the Mistletoe Arc. Please review and enjoy! Mikami's coming up next :D

**Disclaimer: **PFFFTTTT. I don't own Death Note, the characters, or You…. =3

* * *

After getting away from Roger and Watari, you made your way back over to the table of presents where you had set down your tea earlier. You picked up the small cup and took a sip of the hot substance. You heard cackling behind you and spun around to see the top of B's head barely visible from the other side of the table.

He peeked over the top at you.

"Hello…are you enjoying your tea?"

"Y-yes."

He laughed harder as he crawled under the table and appeared on the other side at your feet.

"Good, I put a little arsenic in there for flavoring while you were gone."

Your eyes widened in horror as you stared at him.

"WHAT?"

Was he kidding, or wasn't he? You couldn't tell. He grabbed you by your wrist and pulled you down onto the floor beside him, causing the rest of your tea to spill out onto your shirt. You cringed as the scalding liquid soaked through onto your skin. You wiped at your shirt furiously with your fingertips trying to get it off before it stained your clothes.

"Using a napkin would be easier," B said still holding onto your wrist.

"Ah..it's too late anyway," you heaved. "Was there really something in my drink?"

"Of course not. If I wanted to poison you the quickest and easiest way is to put it directly into your system," B replied chuckling maniacally.

"What are you talki-"

You were interrupted by B pushing his lips against yours. You couldn't move. You were too afraid to. His lips tasted like strawberry jam and he smelled like it as well. He pulled away and you stared at him in disbelief.

"B," you said after catching your breath. "Why did you do that?"

"Because. I had poison in my mouth.."

Your heart skipped a beat in your chest.

_Oh crap…._

"I really didn't have any poison. I just did it cause I wanted to."

"Oh…okay?"

He moved until the lower half of his body was hidden under the table.

"See ya around," he said. "Merry Christmas. Consider me allowing you to live as your present."

"B-Wait. I didn't get you anything. I thought you would still be in prison…"

"AH! I've been out for about….three hours or so now. Broken out that is."

Somehow you weren't surprised by his words. You shook your head and watched as he fully disappeared beneath the table.


	24. Mikami: Kiss 8

**Title: **Mikami-Kiss 8

**Word Count:** 888

**Characters: **Reader x Mikami

**Author's Notes: **Okay. So another arc has ended T.T. But never fear faithful readers I shall return with a new one soon enough. As always please feel free to give me any suggestions that you may have. If there are any mistakes, please let me know and I will correct them. Please forgive me in advance for any that you encounter. I know that whenever I find mistakes in fanfictions, it's distracting so please don't hesitate to tell me if there is a mistake ^^" I hope that you enjoy this chapter and I hope that you've enjoyed this "drabblet" story so far. Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays everyone. I'll see you all soon. Please remember to review. ^^

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Note, the characters, or You, but I do own this story! XP

* * *

You lifted up the long, white tablecloth and peered beneath the table to search for B. You saw nothing and dropped the cloth back down. You didn't have time to look for him, however, because you still had three more presents to give out. You stood up and glared at the stain on your new shirt.

_Thanks B, _you thought sarcastically and somewhere in the back of your mind you swore you heard him whisper: "You're welcome."

You shuddered and grabbed the final three boxes off the table. Your gift to Mikami was on top of the stack and you glanced around the room for him. You spotted him sitting in a chair across the room and sauntered over.

"Hi Mikami," you greeted him as you sat in the vacant seat beside him.

"Hi…God was sitting where you are earlier," he mumbled.

"What?" you asked confused.

"Nothing."

"Okay….Merry Christmas," you said handing him your gift.

He took it without much interest, but opened it greedily.

"Thank you," he said, his eyes lighting up as he removed the engraved eyeglass case from the box you handed him.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes. Very much so," he replied, still trying to remain stoic. He pulled a package out of his pocket and handed it to you. You opened it slowly. Beneath the wrapping paper lie an expensive-looking pen set.

"For your office, I thought you would like them," he said as he noticed your pleased expression.

"Mikami, why are you always so serious about everything? I mean, I bet there is more to you than meets the eye…like you could probably go out there on the dance floor, start a dance contest, and eliminate everyone!"

He looked at you, his right eye twitching slightly.

"E…limin…ate…" he said slowly.

"Yeahhh…OH! I get it now! You can't dance can you?"

He hesitated.

"Yes. Let's leave it at that…I don't like being noticed in that sense. I would much rather be alone, not many people have seemed to notice that I'm even here. Maybe I should just go on home."

You frowned at him.

"Don't say that. I noticed you talking with Misa and Light earlier. I'm sure that they are happy you are here."

He didn't reply.

"Well, regardless, I'm glad that you're here, and I hope you have a great Christmas," you said as you leaned over and kissed him sweetly on the cheek.

Mikami became slightly frazzled.

"You too," he said regaining his composure quickly.

You glanced down at the two remaining boxes in your hand and stood up.

"Please excuse me. I have gifts to give out, and I'll come back by and chat with you before I leave."

He nodded and you headed over to where Ukita and Mogi were standing.

"Good evening," you greeted them, happily.

"Evening," they responded politely.

"It's not much, but I did want to give you both a little something for your hard work on the Kira case. Merry Christmas."

They each took the boxes you extended to them and smiled at you. Inside of each box you had placed a gift card to their individual favorite restaurants. They thanked you and in turn presented you with an envelope. You opened it and found a gift card with three signatures written on the back.

_Happy Holidays! Ukita. Mogi. Aizawa. _

"Thank you! This means a lot. I knew that Aizawa wasn't able to make it tonight because he was with his family, but I'm bringing him his first thing Monday morning," you stated happily hugging each of the detectives in front of you. You placed a kiss on each of their cheeks, causing them both to blush profusely. You talked with them for a few moments before being interrupted by Watari's voice sounding over the microphone.

"May I have your attention please?" the older man asked.

Everyone's attention turned to him and he cleared his throat before continuing.

"I wish to thank everyone for coming. As you know the Detective's Extra is something we do every year to award a particular detective for their hard work and dedication."

The room buzzed with excitement.

"Quiet please."

The room settled down.

"Roger, L, and myself spent quite a while trying to decide who would get the money this year. The amount is the same as always: $1500 dollars deposited directly into the winner's bank account. It was deposited at midnight last night. Everyone has done a wonderful job so far and we are closer than ever to catching Kira. Thank you all. Now without further ado, this year's recipient of the Detective's Extra is…"

Watari paused slightly causing everyone in the room to take in a deep breath.

A brief moment later your name was called out into the microphone. People applauded and patted you on the back as you made your way to the stage.

"Thank you guys for choosing me this year. Being the only female on the task force hasn't been easy, but it sure has been worth it. I've met a lot of people I'll never forget and I've had a lot of life-changing experiences to go along with it," you felt yourself flush as everyone listened to your short speech. Cameras flashed and you smiled out at the small crowd.

This was definitely a Christmas you were never going to forget.


	25. L's Question

**Title: **L's Question

**Word Count: **450

**Characters: **Reader x L

**Author's Notes: **Woot! I'm back ^^ Now I know I said I was going to start a new arc…Sadly I still haven't decided on a theme for it…But I wanted to post more drabbles…er…long drabbles…so here we are going back to the random ones like before. ^^" Sorry if it's getting confusing, going back and forth like that. I just write as the ideas come to me. Please remember to drop me a line about any ideas you may have…oh and also review please ^^ Thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer: **Well I was cleaning the other day and I accidentally threw away the rights to Death Note…So unfortunately I don't own it…(or you) :3

* * *

The wind whipped through your hair as you drove back to headquarters. The Kira case was occupying so much of your time that you had to quit your other job. Your fellow coworkers had thrown you a farewell party and a large white box sat in the seat beside you. Inside the box was the leftover cake from said party.

You hummed to yourself as you turned into the parking lot of the hotel. While you had enjoyed your previous job, working on the Kira case proved to be much more rewarding in your eyes. You pulled into a vacant spot and switched off the ignition, reminiscing on pleasant memories with your previous coworkers and hoping for many new memories with the task force.

You carefully picked up the box from the passenger seat and got out of your car. You got through security easily and made your way over to the elevator in the hotel lobby. The doors opened and you stepped inside. Balancing the cake box in one hand, you pressed the button.

The elevator took you up to the thirteenth floor and you stepped out of the enclosure. You walked down the hall and finally came to the door you had been searching for. Continuing to balance the cake in one arm, you slid the key card into the slot and stepped inside the finely-furnished suite.

Most of the task force sat around a table in the living room. Matsuda's head turned in your direction and he greeted you eagerly.

"Hi Matsuda."

The other members looked up and politely nodded in your direction.

"Hello everyone else," you said happily.

"Oh. Welcome to your first day," L said, emerging from his room. His dark eyes widened slightly at the box you held in your hands.

"Hello Ryuzaki. It's good to be here," you replied as you began walking to the kitchen. You placed the heavy box on the counter and took a black marker out of your pocket. L watched you curiously. You wrote in big letters on top of the box in your usual neat handwriting.

"_MY CAKE. NO TOUCHY! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!"_

You picked the box up and opened the refrigerator with your free hand. As you placed it on the top shelf, L decided to make his presence in the kitchen known.

"There is something I would like to ask you."

You jumped slightly at the sound of his voice and spun around to face him.

"What is it Ryuzaki? Is there something I can do to help you with the Kira case?!? Anything at all!! Please don't hesitate to ask me!"

"Er…Um…No…I was just going to ask you for some cake."

-.-


	26. Light's Assignment

**Title: **Light's Assignment

**Word Count:** 344

**Characters:** Reader x Light

**Author's Notes: **So…ugh…I am not very sure how I feel about this chapter…It's really more fluffy than anything else. And O.O I actually wrote something fluffy for Light! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Writer's block sucks. -.- Anyway. Thanks for continuing to read! Review if you want to ^_^

**Disclaimer: **You all should know that I do not own you!…or Death Note…or Light…

The autumn air wafted through the open window blowing your hair gently. You woke up from your afternoon nap and glanced around your boyfriend's bedroom. You spotted Light almost immediately. He was sitting at his desk working on what you assumed to be the project the two of you had been assigned over the weekend. The TV that sat on his desk was turned on mute and various news reporters flashed on the screen.

Yes, Light Yagami was everything a girl would dream of: handsome, intelligent, charming, polite, etc, etc. You could go on for hours about the things you loved about him.

He paused in his writing as he felt your eyes drift over his back. He turned off the television set and swiveled his chair around to face you. You propped up on your elbows and smiled at him enthusiastically.

"Whatcha up to, Light? Working on our project?"

He sighed.

"Yeah, something like that."

You looked at him, appearing a bit confused by his comment.

"You know that's due on Monday right?"

"Yes. I am well aware of that. It will be completed no later than Saturday afternoon," he replied.

"Whatever you say," you said with a slight laugh.

A brief moment of silence passed over the two of you. You leaned your head back and allowed the tips of your hair to fall on the smooth comforter as you closed your eyes and sighed to yourself.

Light got up from his seat and walked over to where you lie on the bed. He sat down beside you, and you opened your eyes to see him watching you carefully.

"What is it?" you asked.

"Can I ask you a question?"

You shrugged.

"Sure."

"Hypothetically…How would you respond if I asked you to become…we'll say…queen of a new world?"

"I would say…that you are crazy," you replied giving him your sweetest smile.

He leaned over and kissed your forehead before returning to his desk.

"Well, it was simply a question," he stated as he picked up his pen and went back to work.


	27. Missing Mello

**Title: **Missing Mello

**Word Count:** 217

**Characters: **Reader x Mello

**Author's Notes: **Okay nobody attack me please. I apologize for not updating for sooooo long. I haven't had much time to write as much as I would like to because I have both a job and a boyfriend that take up most of my time. All I can say is I nearly cried like a baby while working on this chapter. The date used is significant and any Mello/Matt fan will understand it. If you don't get it, let me know and I'll gladly explain. Thanks for reading! :D

**Disclaimer: **The rights to Death Note were accidentally destroyed after I left them in my jeans pocket and washed them…So no, the rights are no longer in my possession.

* * *

It was dawn. The sky was painted orange and pink and you were home alone. You sighed as you made your way from your bedroom into the kitchen. You sighed again as you sat down at the table, a glass of juice in your hands.

You checked your cell phone for any word from Mello. Nothing. He hadn't checked in with you in almost a week and naturally you were worried. Something wasn't right. Matt wasn't answering your calls either. It was then that you proceeded to begin what had become your normal morning routine since Mello had disappeared.

You dialed his number and placed the phone up to your ear. The line rang and rang and eventually went to voicemail. You hung up and tried Matt only to receive the same results. You sat your phone on the table and rubbed your temples, hoping to ease the headache that had been nagging you since the day before.

It was then that you allowed yourself to glance at the calendar on the wall to see just how many days it actually had been since you last had any contact with Mello. The last day he had called was circled in red. January 22nd, 2010...It was now the 27th of January and it had been exactly five days.


	28. Matt's Pet

**Title:** Matt's Pet

**Word Count:** 153

**Characters:** Reader x Matt

**Author's Notes:** Yes…I know it's been over a year, but this idea just hit met like a tons of bricks and I had to post it ^^. Not filled with angst like the last one, and not my funniest, but I thought it was cute. It feels good to be back even if it may be temporary…Thanks to everyone who has supported me by continuing to read and review 3. Any ideas you get, send them to me. I always respond! :D

**Disclaimer:** Well now, you know that after 28 chapters that I do not own you or Death Note…Although Matt's pet is mine :3.

* * *

You were watching TV at Matt's place. It wasn't as disgusting or messy as you had originally thought, and for that you were thankful. The gamer was sitting beside you on the couch, completely absorbed in his PSP. And he had been since you arrived over three hours ago. You didn't let it bother you too much, however.

A loud crash sounded from the other room and you jumped. "Matt! What was that?"

Matt paused his game and discarded it onto the coffee table. You heard him mumble a name before he stood and went into the other room. You sat in a confused state until Matt returned a moment later with a large fuzzy animal in his hands.

"How cute!...What is it?" you asked him. As if on cue, the animal uncurled itself and looked at you with large yellow eyes.

"Guess I forgot to mention I had a cat…This is Phillip."


End file.
